Thundercats the gold tiger princess
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The sequel to the Thundercats the girl who was really a tiger.


_The sequel to the Thundercats the girl who was really a tiger._

chapter 1

The tiger clan was about to celebrate the first ever summer festival. All the animals from the other animals were coming. It was going to be held in Thundera this year. Everyone was going to bring food.

Tygalina was going to gather fresh fruits and berries to make cakes and pies to bring. Many of the other tigers were going to bring some creatures that they hunted.

Tygalina wasn't feeling like herself. But she got out of bed anyway. "I'm going to gather some fruits and berries for the pies and cakes I'm going to make for the harvest festival." Tygalina said.

"I'll come with you, you could use some help especially with all the baskets you have." Tygra said.

"Thanks Tygra some help would be nice." Tygalina said.

They headed out and began to pick berries and fruit. Tygalina held her head. She really didn't feel good. Tygra noticed this. "Tygalina are you alright love?" he asked.

"I feel a little funny," she said.

"Maybe we should head back." Tygra said.

"I'm going to be okay." Tygalina said. She felt her legs get all wobbly and then got so dizzy she collapsed.

Tygra caught her. "Tygalina!" he said. One of the other tigers nearby heard and ran to assist.

"Tygra what happened?" asked a council member named Clawdon.

"She passed out." Tygra said. "I have to get her back to the village." he said.

"You take your wife I'll take care of the baskets." Clawdon said.

Tygra carried Tygalina back to the village as fast as he could. Now Tygalina was lying in bed. Both Tygra's family and Tygalina's family were worried. "I hope it isn't serious." Tygra said.

"Well all hope so." Caspin said.

"The doctor will be here soon." Javan said.

Tygalina started to wake up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at home." Tygra said.

"Tygra, what happened?" Tygalina asked.

"You passed out." Tygra said.

"I feel a little a nauseous." Tygalina said.

"Just rest Tygalina the doctor with be here soon." Balina said.

The doctor came in. "Okay let's take a look." The doctor said.

Tygalina then looked pretty green. The doctor saw and grabbed the nearby waste bin. He put it in front of Tygalina and she vomited.

"Take it easy." Tygra said.

"I'll take a look." The doctor said.

The both families left and let the doctor do his work.

The doctor examined Tygalina. He told her the good news. "You're pregnant." The doctor said.

Tygalina was very happy about this. "This is wonderful news." Tygalina said.

"Yes it is." The doctor said.

"Congratulations." He said. "You want to tell you family your self or do you want me to?" he asked.

"I can tell them myself." Tygalina said.

"Alright then." the doctor said.

The doctor left and Tygalina came out.

"Well what did he say?" Tygra asked.

"I'm pregnant," Tygalina said.

"So we're going to have a cub?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Tygalina said.

"This is wonderful." Tygra said.

"Yes it is." Tygalina said.

"We're going to be grandmothers Sirbreina!" Balina said.

"Yes and we're going to be a grandfathers," Javan said and Caspin agreed.

This was a very happy moment.

"So when is the cub coming?" Javan asked.

"The doctor, he didn't tell me!" Tygalina said.

"Calm down, no need to get worked up," Tygra said.

"Yes calm down." Balina said.

Tygalina took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay I'm calm now." she said.

"We'll find out soon." Tygra told her.

"I know," Tygalina said.

The cub would come sometime in future and they would find out soon enough.

Now it was time to head to the harvest festival. All the animals came to Thundera.

There was all kinds of food.

Tygra and Tygalina were so happy to see Lion-o and his wife Pumrya again. "It's wonderful to see you." Tygalina said.

"Nice to see you too." Pumrya said.

"We have something to tell you." Tygra said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"We're going to have a cub." Tygalina said.

"You mean I'm going to be an uncle?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes you are." Tygra said.

"This is wonderful news." Lion-o said.

"Yes very good news maybe some day Lion-o and I will have a cub of our own." Pumrya said.

Everyone at the festival heard the good news. All the animals congratulated them.

After the festival all the animals headed home.

A couple of weeks later the doctor came to check on Tygalina. Now she had her pregnancy symptoms all the time. Tygra knew Tygalina wasn't enjoying the symptoms. But Tygalina told him she was fine.

The doctor took a look. "Tygalina your cub will be born in the summer." he said.

"Summer time huh, that sounds nice." Tygalina said.

As time passed Tygalina realized the village was starting to get crowded. There wasn't room for new houses and all the new families. She expressed her concerns to her husband.

Who told the council about this problem. "It is quite a problem we need to find a new place to call home." Caspin said.

"But I like it here." another said.

"We all love this place but due to how big the clan is growing there is no room for the new families." said another one.

After some discussion it was decided.

"So it is agreed we must find a new place to call home." Tygra said.

Tygra told his brother about the tiger clans problem. They found a part of land near Thundera so they decided to build the new home for the tigers their.

So the tigers headed out to the land.

Once there they began to build a new village. There were other animals there to help them build. The building continued.

By late spring the tiger's new home was almost complete. This was great time. Tygalina would soon have the cub.

When summer came around things were getting hot. "This is a hot day." one of the tigers said.

Tygra came up to Tygalina. "Hello my dear would like to go out for a while?" Tygra asked her.

"I don't think that is a good idea Tygra, Tygalina can't be this heat." Sirbreina said.

"Is she okay?" Tygra asked.

"She's not sick, she's just pregnant." Balina said.

On a stormy night the cub was going to come. Tygalina had requested for Tygra to be in the room with her. Tygra was doing his best to be there for his wife. The others friends and family were waiting outside.

Tygalina was squeezing Tygra's hand. Tygra was holding her hand tight and whisper reassurances and told her how much he loved her.

Then after a few hours Tygalina managed to deliver a baby girl. The little cub was crying loudly. They saw her she was a bright gold with red brown stripes. She was very beautiful. The tiger midwives were shocked gold tigers were only found in legends.

But the birth of one was never seen.

Tygra and Tygalina named her Tygracia.

A perfect name for her and they way she looked and the cub she would grow to be.

To be continued.


End file.
